sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Mutual Understanding
Concourse - Union Starport: Caspar The throng buzzes about this modern complex, a mix of travelers, tourists, merchants, and citizens. An array of tiers encircle a busy floor, each tier hosting a different kiosk or bureau that offers information, services, traveling necessities, or souveniers. At key points in the complex, walls and pillars suppport immense databoards, giving a constantly updated listing of arrivals and departures. The air is crisp, and the skylights give this place a very airy, open look. The tiers have foliage planted on their borders and railings, and the greens, blues, and grays of the fibrous walls and marble floors gives the structure a very natural, forest atmosphere. While the eastern half of the concourse is dedicated to boarding tunnels leading out to the flight-line, the western half represents one of the largest aerotram terminals on the planet, with aerotram platforms both above and below the concourse level. The flow of sentients between the two mediums runs in surges like the ebb and flow of tides with every arrival of train or spacecraft. It had taken awhile but finally the little Jedi had found something more distracting and gone about his business. For hours now Arissa had been stalking Lynae so to speak, and looking for the perfect chance to spring upon her. Calling upon the force to aid her sight, it had been much easier than the violet eyed girl expected. In fact, it reminded the Ex-sniper of her days as a scout trooper, and also served as a reminder how much she enjoyed the hunt. This was going to be difficult none the less, and Arissa had been trying with no success how to approach this. Threaten or bully the woman and she would just run back to Enb'Zik. And despite the ranting of the spirit infesting her mind, Arissa couldn't out and out kill Lynae. No matter what though the time to act was now, and that was just what the half-breed would do. In the time between the departure of Ranger One and the return of Lynae towards the spaceport, Lynae has endured yet another attempt at learning how to swim. Seeing as how she's not making any noticeable progress in the avenue, she returns to the spaceport looking still damp, slightly bedraggled, and tired all in one nice little category. The words 'Don't Panic' keep swimming around in her thoughts, but seeing as how that's the first thing that happens the minute her head gets beneath the water, those two nice words of advice really aren't helping all that much. At least not so far. Sighing, a deep heavy sigh of self directed impatience, Lynae runs one hand through her hair in a gesture that practically advertises impatience and frustration, Lynae merges with the crowd heading along the concourse to where she parked her ship. Stepping out of the shadows and falling into a perfectly paced steps next to Lynae the only slightly taller woman Makes a snap judgment. She looks like a half drowned rat Arissa decides and instantly regrets it as the shared mind latches onto the dark thought. *Drown her, in the lake, or in a pool but drown her and be free* *Oh shut up* Arissa replies back in her mind, but as her lips part she says something different to the woman she now paces, the former Imperial Captain. "You look like you need a drink Doctor" is what comes out of Arissa's open mouth. It was less of a suggestion than it sounded, but she was attempting to walk the tightrope. Casting a sidelong glance towards Arissa as the woman draws alongside her in the crowd, Lynae arches one eyebrow slightly upwards as she takes a moment to consider her reply, and it's evident that she is taking the time to form an answer as it takes several moments for her to reply. "I think I've had about all the water I can handle for the time being," she finally says, her voice pitched clear and quiet as usual. Refusing to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the busy concourse, she keeps a good portion of her attention on Arissa, though the rest of her attention is spent scanning the immediate crowd. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asks after a moment of continued walking, continued pacing, another sidelong glance is added as she tosses in, "After all, Caspar is one of the most cosmopolitan planets in the CDU. Not perhaps as nice as some of the others in the union, but it does have a good sampling from the rest of the races and worlds that are members." "Right, it's fine should I chose to relocate Caspar is on the top of my list" Arissa answers the last question before returning to her original line of thought. "However, if you don't need a drink, perhaps you'd like to join me for a chat." The violet eyes hold a bit of fire, though the facial expressions remain perfectly relaxed. Had the natural born killer so chosen, it would have been very easy to slip her concealed knife between a pair of ribs and into the lungs, deflating them and rendering Lynae unable to scream out. But no, subtly would win this day for Arissa, much to the lament of the nightsister who had just started to sob and then grow quiet. Arissa couldn't help but wonder if this was her fate, to be driven mad by events yet unforeseen. "I think we have much to discuss, don't you?" Tilting her head slightly to the side, Lynae's blue eyes narrow a bit as she studies Arissa yet again, though that seems to be something she does almost constantly while in the other woman's presence. "I really don't think we have much to discuss. In fact, I would say that we don't have anything to discuss at all. You are what you are, I am what I am. I knew you only in passing, and that was briefly at that. You are now, through one or two degrees of acquaintances, just another name and face to me. History is what it is, done and over with. I'm no longer an Imperial officer, clearly. You are in the company of one that I call friend. He was looking for you, you found him, I would say that everything is all neat and squared away." As she speaks, Lynae takes a subtle step back and slightly to the side, again her gaze sweeps over Arissa. "If you think that we have much to discuss, however, please elaborate on what topic you would speak on, and if I agree, we can find a nice neutral public location to speak at." Halting her own movements, she pivots and faces Lynae. Arissa own multi-colored eyebrow arches up but her eyes never leave the other woman's face. "Funny how life works, you assume that what I want to discuss is but how Jedi Enb'Zik came to find me." The sliver skinned woman tilts her own head, "And maybe I do, or maybe I want to discuss history. History is a guide to navigation in perilous times. History is who we are and why we are the way we are. And I know much more of your history than you know of mine. Yet you seem to be the on investing in the past" Placing her hands on her hips, Arissa adds. "So pick your location for the time has come, to talk of many things: Of shoes -- and ships -- and sealing wax -- Of cabbages -- and kings --And why the sea is boiling hot -- And whether pigs have wings." Laughing softly, a low sound of amusement, Lynae waits until Arissa finishes her oration before she speaks, and again she weighs each word with care before freeing it. "My history, career that is, is public knowledge for those who've interest in that sort of thing. What you know, what you may know, or what you choose to speculate on - this should be at least worth hearing. I always did enjoy a good laugh." She gestures with her left hand towards one of the upper levels of the complex, "There's a place up there called the Red Door that has decent - if mostly edible - food. I'll buy You the drink, since you're the one who gets to do most of the talking." Without waiting to see if Arissa finds this to be an acceptable offer, Lynae steps back into the crowd and heads towards the nearest moving stairs that lead upwards. Inclining her head as Lynae turns Arissa again follows in perfect step. Allowing the human woman to lead her in the Red Door and select a table, the half-breed slips into a seat. She could help herself, and when the waitress arrived ordered simple ice water seeing as Lynae herself had stated she'd seen enough. "I'll start where most would end." Arissa says in a mater of fact tone, "I'm not here threaten you. For what could or would that do?" She pauses just long enough to lean back in her seat and then Arissa goes on. "You have the death mark upon you in Imperial space; you were tried and judged in the space of the Republic. You are a pariah, living a life making up for the past that left you." Folding her hands, "I can't bully you, intimidate you, nor am I interested in killing you" To say Arissa was blunt would be an understatement, and all the time she watches the former Imperial with a keen eye. Folding her arms before her, Lynae almost mirrored the same posture that Arissa took, catches herself at the last moment and simply sits straight in her chair, head tilted ever so slightly to the side as Arissa speaks. Nodding to the waitress to indicate that the tab, such as it is, is on her, she holds her silence until the other woman finishes. "Hmmm. As to the former, I'd agree to the accuracy of your statement. Though I am not living a 'life making up for the past that left me'," she reiterates, obviously quoting the words right on back. "As to the latter, no you can't bully or intimidate me. As to whether or not you're interested in killing me," she pauses yet again, allowing a faint quirk of a smile to drift across her face, "well, you'd just - again - be one more name on the list. It's a long list, though. If you were going to get in line you might have you chance in a decade or so. I can always put your name on the list and if you change your mind, I'll keep the opening for you. What do you really want of me?" Pursing her lips Arissa gives the woman seated across from her a slight nod of respect for her own bluntness. "It's very simple really. See, for me information is worth more than your life, more than my ship, more than a weapons. For information is what bought me my ship, buys my weapons and keeps me alive. So, I went to great lengths to get information on you. Because information reached me that you we're giving out what you ken about me." Unfolding her arms Arissa opens them, and holds her hand up, palms out. "Now, I know much about the company you have kept, some of which is more recent than others. Some of your friends and former associates might have been reaching out to you." Shaking her head, "Not all of whom are in such good standing here in the CDU or really in general. So, what I'm seeking from you is for you to stay out of my business, and in return, because I know you're always looking out for your own, I will stay out of yours" From within the confines of the Red Door, a restaurant several levels up from the main concourse door, Lynae smiles slowly, a mere baring of teeth that doesn't entirely qualify as a smile, her blue eyes beginning to sparkle faintly. "Intriguing," is her initial reply. That word tending to indicate that she has more that she's going to say, as usual. "Informationg trading does tend to be a bit profitable from time time, as long as the information doesn't expire before it's useful," she continues in a blandly neutral tone of voice. "To be, in return, bluntly honest, I would say that you have absolutely nothing in your arsenal about me. Further, I would say that you're bluffing. You're peeved that I aided Zik in identifying you. More, you're edgy because you think that I know more about you than I've let on. So this offer to leave me alone, while generous, contains very little substance. Just light and sound, really." She maintains her position, arms folded before her, glass of water untouched on the table, "As generaous as your offer is, I may have to take it under advisement." Mirroring Lynae's own smile, however when Arissa does it shows off her long canines a positively wicked look. "Rest assured my good Doctor, I have no fear about what you know. For you know nothing other than a few of my clients and that I attempted to beat a computer out of some more of that very information. Oh you are correct in that I am peeved you aided Jedi Enb'Zik in finding me, as I would be about anyone finding me. By the very sake of who he is and why he was searching is what keeps my from jumping to the head of your line." The smile fades and it is replaced by a serious expression, "I doubt very highly that Jedi Enb'Zik would like to know you were offered command of a different sort." And then the smile returns though with less humor, "Or how very much you wanted it" The violet eyes hold on Lynae's face, the murderous voices in Arissa's head thankfully quiet, allowing the young woman to handle this herself. "See if there is one thing I know the Jedi take serious is the Sith, and I'm sure so would the nation of the uniform you currently choose to sport Leaning forward ever so slightly, Lynae allows that faint baring of teeth to remain in place, "What makes you so sure that this information is not already known to the aforementioned parties?" She begins to chuckle softly, a quiet sound of pure amusement. "Is that really all you have? Is that all that you came at me with? Knowledge that I was offered command of a ship in the employ of the Sith? The fact that I was tempted to take the offer? Please, tell me you didn't come here with only THAT to bargain with." "One side of the coin. But just the start of the change roll. There are things deeper and darker in the waters you tread." Arissa shrugs, "I'm not at all sure if the information is not already known to the aforementioned parties" The half-breed follows Lynae's suit by rephrasing the exact words, "But the question you have to ask is, how should I know this? It matters not if they know it, I know it." Then leaning back in her seat again Arissa looks wholly bored. "I told you before, I'm not her to dangle carrots or make idle threats. You can mark yourself as cool as if you're hanging in an Imperial cell with a blaster in your craw or face to face with a blind Jedi by your orders. I don't care about you or the innocence Jedi Enb'Zik seems to think you possess." Tilting her head to the side, Arissa continues, "I'm giving you a head up to know where you don't belong. You lead your happy life, and I'll lead mine. But if I catch wind you're selling me out to anyone, and trust me, I'll be the least of your worries" "Well now," Lynae replies in a tone of voice akin to a drawl, "all of that and you have me shivering in my boots." That faint pretense of a smile fades entirely from her face as she continus. "Now, if you caught wind that I was selling information about you, then I'd have done a poor job of arranging the sale itself. To that end, how do you know I haven't already handed over more pertinent data to the interested parties? You see, you open this particular can and a lot more is going to fly out of it than you can predict. You're implying knowledge, knowledge of things known, and potentially unknown. How you became privy to that knowledge greatly intersts me, Arissa. And, if you are as well aware of my career history as you imply, then you are further aware that when I start looking for answers - I find them. One way or another. So, i'm going to offer you a piece of advice in return. Walk away. Take what ever you think you've found and bury it. Forget it. You're not the only one who can make someone's life miserable, and death can be fairly pleasant when dealt correctly." She unfolds her arms and reaches for the glass of water on the table, slowly running one hand along the side to trace a path in the moisture beaded there. "I'd say we're about done discussing things, wouldn't you?" Arissa laughs, a good deep and heart filled laugh. And then she gestures behind her, "I've been dead once. I found it less that interesting. But if you're still looking to bring back the ways of old, you might find yourself in a very long line as well" Placing both hands flat on the table, "And yes, your methods of extracting information are quite well documented. So much so it is really a matter of public record. "And to think here I was so hoping we could become friends." Standing, Arissa draws the tightly in the force, the energies filling her and providing comfort. "I'll settle for you heeding your own advice. I have but one lamp by which my feet are guided, and that is the lamp of experience. I know no way of judging of the future but by the past. Hopefully or pasts don't have to met eh?" "Pasts, nor paths, should cross again," Lynae agrees in almost an amiable tone of voice. The tone remains as she rises from her seat as well, leaving the glass of water untouched for the most part, her eyes level with Arissa's. "To that, let me make one other thing clear. You harm so much as one inch of that Jedi's hide, or bring him to harm, and I will exact repairations on your hide - whether it was by your fault or your doing, or by sheer accident." She smiles again, a mere baring of teeth, "Just so that we're clear on all counts, of course." Arissa smiles, "Understood." And in her mind, she hatches a plan that will soon bring Lynae to a point to see if she can really back of such lofty threats. Soon that jedi will meet her master, it seems Lynae just might be reaquaited as well. And with a half bow, Arissa turns to leave sweeping her purple and brown hair over a shoulder.